The Scars That I Bear
by Kuudere Violinist
Summary: Coming from an abusive home, Lucy Heartfilia has never felt what love is like. However, at her new high school, a boy name Natsu Dragneel might just be the one to show her. Collaboration with KTM101.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a collab with my good friend KTM101! I hope you enjoy!**

I walked through the hall to the kitchen silently, not wanting to wake my father. I searched through the cabinets for food, hoping my father wouldn't find out I had taken food. When I was younger, back when my mom was alive, I would sneak food often, but for a different reason. I wouldn't sneak food out of hunger, but simply because I wanted a piece of chocolate. Back then I loved sweets, and I still do, even though I rarely have them. Sometimes I feel as if I'm still a little kid. I'm much more mature, and smart, but I love the same things as kids. I loved the little things in life, the things that most people wouldn't think twice about, such as the soft chirp of birds in the morning, or the sound of a babbling brook. My father hated those sounds, because they reminded him of my mother. He likes sounds that are much more harsh. Such as the crack of a whip, or the sound of bones breaking as he beated me senseless.

I turned to look at the clock. 12:30 am. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night because I had been attempting to patch up a few fresh cuts my father had given me. I knew i wasn't going to get much more, because I woke up everyday at 4:30 to clean the house and make breakfast. Then I got ready for school, applying heavy coats of makeup to conceal my bruises.

I froze in place as I heard the door to my father's room open, and his rough footsteps leading to the kitchen. I dropped the food I had been holding and quickly hid it, so he wouldn't find out. He stormed into the kitchen, turned the light on, and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into the living room harshly and threw me onto the ground. I winced in pain as he slapped me across the cheek. He grabbed a whip that had been resting on the counter and unraveled it. He cracked it at my arm creating a new cut that I would have to tend to later. Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room where he threw me onto the ground once again.

"Don't ever steal food again you little bitch," he spat.

The sound of my father's phone ringing in a nearby room caused him to leave, which allowed me to tend to my wounds. I pulled out my first-aid kit and disinfected the large cut on my arm. I groaned at the thought of having to wear a long sleeve shirt to school tomorrow. I knew it was going to be warm, and I was planning on wearing something more suited for hot weather.

After I was done cleaning the cut, i looked at the clock. It was only 1:00 am, so I knew I had a few hours to sleep before I had to start my chores. I lay down on the floor; my father refused to buy me an actual bed. He thought I was just a waste of space, time, and money, but for some reason he wouldn't kill me. It puzzled me because he was always talking about how awful I was, and how he wished I didn't exist. Sometimes I wished he would just kill me.

I shook the thought out of my head as I slowly let my eyelids fall. I dreamt of nice things for once; my dreams are always filled with the crack of the whip I dreaded so much and my father's evil glare and cruel smile leering over me. Tonight, however, I dreamt of a boy. A boy with spiky hair and kind eyes like balls of warm fire from the hearth who smiled at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. I dreamt of this boy kissing my scars and telling me I was his light. And for once, I smiled and rested happily instead of my frequent tossing and turning. The night passed peacefully for me, and it was all too soon that morning came.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The clock that usually saved me from the torturous dreams that I experience every night. This morning, however, the clock did not save me, but rather pull me out of my lovely fantasy. I sighed sadly at the dream, because I knew it would never come true. I knew that i would never experience the love that i had felt in that one dream. A love so passionate and special that I would gladly give my life for a simple taste of it.

I turned my head to the clock, noticing that it was already 4:30. " _Shit I'm late!"_ I thought. I ran out of the hall wincing in pain as my cuts sent a new wave of pain through me.

As I did my chores, I thought about my new school. I thought about the hope of a new start, a new life. I quickly discarded the thought. People like me aren't allowed to get a new start. People like me don't get or deserve love like the love in my dream. People like me stay alone their whole lives and die sad, like I know one day I will. I couldn't help but hope that that day is soon. I often thought of taking my own life, knowing it would be easier than waiting for my own demise.

I sighed. No time to ponder this now. There were chores to be done and school to go to. I finished my chores and headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast. I was never allowed to make actual breakfast food, because it reminded my father of my mom. She always made breakfast in the morning. I was only allowed to eat one meal a day, and usually that was dinner; that was why I was so impossibly skinny. I often got bullied at school for this.

" _Anorexic bitch."_

" _She's just doing it because she's a slut."_

" _Yeah, news flash, slut, no boy will ever love you."_

These were the kinds of words I used to hear everyday, and i expected to hear them again at this new school. I was used to the cruel words though, My father used much harsher language when he spoke to me.

I checked my watch. 7:10, it read. I had to leave for school now if I wanted to be there on time. The school wasn't that far away, but I had to walk because my dad didn't let me use the car. Even though I was seventeen, I had never learned how to drive.

I ran through the door quickly, and made my way down the street towards the school, Fairy Tail High. I burst through the doors just as the bell rang, for my first period of the day. Nothing horrible happened, I just walked to the back of the room and sat in a desk in the corner. The teacher did ask me to introduce myself, however, but I just did the standard thing. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I used to go to Phantom Lord Academy. After I introduced myself, I plopped back down. The teacher, Mr. Makarov, asked me if there was anything else I'd like to say, but I just shook my head no, and I didn't say a word for the rest of class.

The day went by quickly and similar to my first period, Soon it was my off period. I decided it was best if I looked around the school a bit to get to know it better, since I had no lunch to eat. I was walking briskly down a hall, when all of a sudden, I collided into someone, sending their books flying.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

I wasn't one for making friends so I didn't intend on staying long to chat. In fact i was just about to turn and walk away when i felt a strong hang wrap around my wrist. I winced, because this feeling reminded me too well of what my father would do before he beat me. I prepared for a beating, but instead I heard kind words.

"Why ya wincing? I'm not gonna hurt you," I turned around to see the very same boy from my dream. The boy who showed me the most love and affection I had ever felt.

"Hey my name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" The boy asked.

I said nothing as I felt my face flush a brilliant shade of red. Without a word i turned swiftly and walked the other direction. I put the thought of Natsu out of my brain. It was foolish of me to dwell on a boy I'd met in a dream who probably had a girlfriend. There was no such thing as love for a person like me, and that's just how it is.

But I would soon discover I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by fairly quickly for me and soon it was time to walk home. There was, however, one blip in my otherwise flawless -or as flawless as you got when you had a life like mine- day. This blip went by the name of Natsu Dragneel. I supposed not telling him my name was a bad idea, because for the entire day, Natsu tried to catch me in hallways and classes we had together to talk. I'd managed to evade him the whole day, but I'd left school late, and I knew that I would suffer for this at the hands of my father. I turned the corner of the street only to crash right into the aforementioned pink-haired teen.

"Whoa, you okay?" Natsu asked me, "Second time I've run into you today."

I timidly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and fumbled with my shirt.

"I'm fine. I really need to go," I said abruptly, running past him.

"Wait, can I walk home with you?" He asked, catching up to me.

I picked up the pace and shook my head fervently, "N-no. I…"

I checked my watch. It read 4:30. Panic swelled up inside of me. I sped up into a sprint and outran him.

"Can I at least get your name?" I heard him call from behind me.

I ignored him and charged, full speed, towards home.

When I got to my doorstep, I cracked the door open slowly and hoped my dad was still at work.

"LUCY!" A harsh voice rang out.

I guessed he wasn't at work.

I turned around to face my dad. He bent down to look me straight in the eye.

"You're late. You were supposed to be home by 4:00."

"I-I'm really sorry. It won't happen again," I mumbled.

Quick as a flash, he grabbed my wrist. I winced.

"YOU'RE LATE BY HALF AN HOUR LUCY! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DELAYED YOU!?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry," I said timidly, "I just was talking to this boy-"

"TALKING TO A BOY? AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE? WHAT BOY WOULD EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU? WHAT BOY OR GIRL OR ANY HUMAN FOR THAT MATTER WOULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC WEAK SELF?" He screamed.

He threw me to the floor and started dragging me by my hair. I winced in pain and wrestled to get free. He dragged me to the basement and tossed me roughly down the stairs. Ow, that was going to leave a bruise. He yanked my wrists up and started tying them together roughly. He hung me up on the ceiling and left the room.

"I'll be back. Don't move," he said.

I struggled to get down from where I hung. I kicked my legs and wriggled my wrists to no avail. The one thing I could say for my dad is he's an expert knot-tier.

"Don't bother trying to get down," my dad's cruel voice leered.

Fear swelled in my stomach. He's back. My gaze traveled down to what he was holding in his hand. A red hot iron. I squirmed, panic rising in my throat. He walked slowly towards me. I scream. In a flash he's right beside me.

"Shut your mouth, bitch," he said, clamping a strong hand over my mouth.

With his free hand, he lifted my arm. I struggled more, tears coming to my eyes. He twisted my arm painfully, and my sobs were stifled with his hand.

He lifted the iron. The hot red tip touched my shoulder. I screamed into his hand. He started to drag the iron slowly down my arm. Tears spilled from my cheeks, my screams and sobs muffled in his hand. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils. The pain was blinding. The iron continued to travel down my arm. I kicked and screamed and sobbed to no avail. The smell overpowered me. He's laughing now. A maniacal laugh that strained my ears. By the time the iron reached my wrist, he's positively screaming in delight.

He stops and drops the iron.

"I hope you learned your lesson, bitch," he spits.

Then he leaves the room.

The pain is positively excruciating. The ropes pull at my arms and rip the wound burned into my skin wide open. And so I hang there, crying and screaming and in pain, for two hours before I finally black out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later still hanging from the ceiling. My arms ached, and the burn still stung. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw the figure of my father turn the corner with a knife. A small whimper of fear escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes preparing for pain, but none came. I fell to the ground with a thud and sighed with relief as I slowly let my arms drop. I rubbed my wrists gratefully, but soon my father grabbed me again and began dragging me down the hall to my room. He threw me to the ground and slammed the door behind him as he left. I looked at the clock. If I didn't hurry I would be late for school and my dad would be angry. The only reason I'm even allowed to go to school is because it was my mom's last wish that i graduated college.

I sighed and pulled out my kit. As I disinfected my wounds, I wondered why my father bothered to keep me around at all. Sure I knew why he kept me in school, but why not just get rid of me? He sure hated me enough. I figured it was just because I was cheap labor. I sighed. No time to dwell on this now. I had to get to school

I opened the door to my first class and took my seat in the back as usual. Usually, I was accompanied in the back by a petite girl with short spiky blue hair who was never without her laptop. She'd tried getting me to talk before, but soon realized her efforts would be fruitless. Most days, she left me alone. I was grateful for it. In all my classes, I had somehow managed to be able to sit next to someone that had learned quickly not to bother me.

As usual I had no lunch today, so I decided to study. If I didn't get A's, my dad would beat me far worse than he already did. I hurried to the library and sat down in an open seat.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call. "I never got your name!"

It was Natsu. "Why won't he just leave me alone?" I thought.

"Uh…. Lucy," I murmured.

"Nice to meet ya, Luce! Can I study with ya?"

I took a step back.

"Actually I was just leaving," I said hurriedly before running out the door down the hall.

I heard footsteps come after me and turned around to see Natsu following me. I turned the corner hurriedly and ran through the double doors that lead out of the school. As soon as I arrived outside, I could feel the warm sun on my face. I sat down on a bench just outside my school. Soon, however, Natsu caught up to me and sat down next to me.

"Why did you run?" he asked "I'm not gonna do anything to ya,"

I cringed at these words. The very same words Iheard my father say just before he beat me.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, i just want to have a little fun with my little girl,"

And I believed him. Every word. Every phrase that manage to escape his drunk lips. I had believed them all. What else was i supposed to do? I was only seven. I had no idea that it would escalate to how bad it was. When I was young, I thought everyone was beat by their dad, until I went to school for the first time.

Natsu snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

I thought he was worried, but dismissed the thought. Who would be worried about a worthless bitch like me. He touched my shoulder lightly. I cringed again.

"Uh, yeah...I'm…I'm, uh, fine," I barely managed to say.

I wasn't good around people, I had never been. It was my dad's fault, it was always my dad's fault.

Natsu smiled, and it warmed me up inside. Suddenly I heard a voice calling his name, and a girl with short white hair appeared. She was giggling happily as she turned the corner.

Natsu smiled. "Hey Lisanna!"

They began to talk, and any semblance of hope if had before now melted. Of course he had a girlfriend. And even if he didn't, why would he even think about liking someone like me? I got up from the bench quickly and headed back towards the school. If I hurried, he wouldn't be able to find me. The period was almost over anyways so it didn't really matter.

School was over shortly and soon i was walking home. I was about to turn a corner when I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist. My heart rate quickened, and I whipped around to see who it was. Once I did, I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course it was only Natsu who had a wide grin as per usual.

"What happened earlier? Why did you leave? I was about to introduce you to my cousin lisanna.."

So it was just his cousin after all.

"Hey i was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow," he said.

I was shocked. I stepped back and replied quickly, "Maybe..." "What am i thinking, my dad will find out for sure if I do hang out with him," I thought, and without saying anything else, Inturned on my heels and ran.

"Lucy!" I heard him call behind me, but I didn't look back. I kept on running and turning right and left until I was a block from my house. I was going so fast that Ibtripped and scraped my knee against the hard cement. Before I could get up and keep running, Natsu was beside me.

"You ok?" he offered me a hand, but i rejected it and stood up by myself.

I pushed past him and attempted to continue to my house but he grabbed my hand again, twisting me around.

"What's wrong with you?! What have i done!? I just met you and i'm trying to be friends, but you keep rejecting me! what 's wrong with me?!"

The words stung like the hot iron rod that burned my skin. I could feel tears form in my eyes as they silently began to fall. Natsu noticed this and released me. I crumpled to the ground and threw my hands up to my face. I wished I could say something. I wished I could befriend this kind boy, and eventually, tell him of my plight. I wanted to be able to tell him about my mom dying and my dad taking it out on me. I wanted to tell him about my regular beatings if i wasn't home on time, and most of all, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to cry and scream that it wasn't his fault. That it was all because of me. That it was my fault. All my fault. I knew that i deserved this because it was my fault Mom had died. My fault, all my fault. This is all my fault. All my fault. I thought silently to myself. If I hadn't been born none of this wouldn't have happened. My mom wouldn't have gotten sick from giving birth to me, she wouldn't have died, my dad wouldn't have become the hollow broken shell of the man he once was, and Natsu wouldn't have to blame himself for something he didn't do. If i had only died instead of my mom during labor things would be different.

"All my fault...all my fault. This is all my fault," I murmured to myself.

I had begun to rock back and forth with my head in my hands. My crying had slowed but quiet sobs still escaped my mouth. I continued to murmur to myself over and over again. "All my fault.."

Natsu began to shake me, "Lucy! What's all your fault!? What's going on?! Say something please!"

I just continued to rock back and forth slowly. "Lucy…" he was cut off by the sound of a car. I looked up in fear. It was my dad, and expression of false worry covering his face.

"Lucy!" He called, "Are you alright?"

"Are you her dad?" Natsu asked.

My dad got out of his car.

"Yes, I was wondering where she was, and I decided to look for her."

He knelt down beside me, a look of faux concern on his face.

"Oh my dear sweet Lucy," he said, "She's had these sorts of attacks since her mother passed away."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Natsu said, the corners of his eyes turning down.

My dad picked me up. For now, his touch was gentle, as we were in the presence of someone else, but I knew that as soon as we got home, his touch would be far less gentle. I wanted to wriggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't make myself move. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was let myself be placed in the back seat of the car, watching Natsu's face fade away into the distance as we drove off .


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived home, my father shoved me out of the car and threw me into the house. I tumbled onto the ground and a cry of pain escaped my bleeding lips. He punched me in the eye sending a wave of pain through my face. He began to walk out the door, "I'm going to the bar," He slammed the door behind him. I heard his car start up. The noise slowly faded as he rode off into the distance.

I lay there on the ground for a while thinking about Natsu. "He sounded concerned," I Thought, "Actually concerned. Maybe…" I shook the thought out of my head. He probably just sounded concerned because he was a good person, not because he cared. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on the ground. If my dad was drinking that meant he'd probably beat me when he got home, but that also meant I had a few hours to make things right with Natsu.

I rushed over to his house, I knew where it was because I had seen him walk home before, and he lived fairly close to school. I knocked on the door I stepped back praying to God that he would forgive me, and that I would be able to make things right. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it.

Natsu opened the door and stood back in shock, but then he quickly began to smile.

"Hey Luce," He closed the door behind him and stepped next to me.

We began to walk down the street.

"I'm sorry that I ran off earlier. It's nothing personal, I…"

He cut me off, "Yeah, I know. Your dad told me everything. I'm really sorry about your mom,"

I began to turn red, but not because of embarrassment like one would assume. My face turned red with anger, because my dad always told lies. Always. It was as if he couldn't help it. Natsu looked at me obviously expecting an answer. I knew that I had to lie too.

"Thanks… well now that everything is cleared up, I guess I should go now…"

He cut me off again.

"Wait…"

I turned to face him.

He had a slight blush on his face and was looking down sheepishly.

"I…" He began. "I… I uh.."

He stopped for a while to think. " I've kinda liked you for a while and…" He rubbed the back of his neck, " and…"

I pulled him into a hug before he could finish.

"This must be what love feels like.." I whispered to myself.

Natsu looked down at me, "What?"

"Nothing" I replied. I allowed my smile to linger a while before we pulled away. My smile faded as I remembered my current situation.

"I… i think we should just be friends…" I said.

My heart broke as i saw his face. I could see the disappointment. Tears began to form in his eyes and he wiped them away impatiently.

"I'm sorry I…" I began, but he cut me off yet again.

"No i get it Lucy. I understand… some people just aren't good enough for your standards," He said angrily.

"Natsu," I reached out, but he moved away.

"No Lucy just stop! It'll make things easier for the both of us!" He yelled.

He was crying by now, and I could feel tears threatening to fall in my own eyes.

"Sorry i wasted your time!"

With that, he began to storm away. My heart broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried for the second time today. I began screaming and crying, cursing myself for having been born. It all felt as if it was my fault, my fault for being born.

"Why!?" I cried out.

Natsu stopped and turned around. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Natsu had begun to run towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug. "What going on!?" I thought.

"Lucy I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry," He was crying now as well.

"I shouldn't have yelled," He said calmly.

I had no idea how to respond, so i cried. I cried until I could cry no more. I pulled away calmly and looked at Natsu. His face was just as red and puffy as mine.

"You're right," he began, "We shouldL just be friends. I rushed things and I'm sorry,"

I smiled at him then I looked at my phone. "Crap!" i yelled "I gotta go, Natsu! I'll talk to you later!" I hurried off to my house, hoping my father hadn't returned.

When I arrived, I was relieved to see my father had yet to return. I hurried to the bathroom and washed my face. It was late, so I decided to go to sleep for the night.

I woke up the next morning to find that my father was still gone. I hurried off to school before he could return, glad to have escaped at least one night of punishment. Oh yeah, and now, I finally have a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived at school, I was feeling a lot better than I ever had, due to not receiving a beating, and for once, with the help of my new friend (Friend! I loved saying that word! I had a friend!), I could hope for a good day.

"Hey Lucy!"

I turned around to see Natsu waving enthusiastically at me. I immediately brightened and walked over with a spring in my step. When I got closer, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was standing with a couple other kids, one of which was his cousin. I slowed down a bit. They must have been Natsu's other friends. It was obvious he wanted to introduce me. What if they didn't like me?

"Hi!" Natsu said as I approached.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends!" Natsu gestured towards the other kids.

"Hey," the dark-haired boy waved at me, "I'm Gray."

"Juvia!" the girl with long blue hair hanging onto Gray's arm said. She leaned closer to me.

"And Gray is mine and no one else's," She hissed in my ear. I nodded hastily.

She smiled brightly, "Good!"

The strong tall red-haired girl waggled her fingers, "Erza."

"Levy!" my tiny blue-haired desk neighbor said, "But we've met."

She winked. I smiled a bit.

"Gajeel," the grumpy looking tall guy with his arm draped around Levy said.

"And I'm Lisanna!" Natsu's cousin said happily, "And we've sort of met."

"Everyone, this is Lucy!" Natsu .

My name seemed to have some sort of effect on everyone, because the minute he said it Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy giggled, Erza looked amused, and Gray and Gajeel shared a side smirk. I started to panic. What did I do?

"So this is the famous Lucy," Gray said in a teasing tone.

Natsu turned red, "I-"

Juvia giggled, "So, she's just a friend, huh?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, "Shut up."

"Interesting," Erza shared a side glance with Levy, "Don't you think Levy?"

Levy chuckled, "Indeed, because as I recall, when you told us about Lucy, you distinctly said, 'Lucy's going to be my girlfrie-"

"Okay!" Natsu grabbed my arm, "We've got to go to class now."

His face was bright red.

"Bye Lucy!" Lisanna yelled.

"Bye Natsu's girlfriend!" Gajeel shouted while laughing.

"Shut your mouth!" Natsu screamed, while dragging me.

I was thoroughly confused. Did they like me? Did I do something wrong?

"Did I make a good impression?" I asked.

Natsu grinned widely, "Totally!"

"Then what was that at the end?"

Natsu turned red again and rubbed the back of his neck, "Trust me. They totally love you. So… let's just forget about that, okay? Now off to class!"

"Um… Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?'

"I-I'm in a different class than you."

Natsu stopped, "Right! Sorry!"

I giggled. Today was showing to be a pretty good day!


	6. Chapter 6

After I had made it to my real class, I took my normal seat in the back of the class. I rested my head on my hand with a sigh. Maybe life could be better, maybe there was something more than just whips and hot irons. I sighed again. Maybe my dream wasn't just a dream, but maybe's are risky things. Maybe's aren't always true. Maybe's can deceive.

Levy broke my concentration on the topic of unforgiving maybe's with a poke on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she cheered.

I smiled in return. Friends. Such an interesting word. People usually used it so loosely. I had never had a friend, so I couldn't say what it meant to me. I thought it meant someone who was there for you, someone you could trust. I know better now, friends are more than just reliable people. Friends are an extension of family, or in my case, just plain family.

Class started, but i couldn't get my mind off of Natsu's friends. I wondered why they were acting so weird. "Was it me? No i-it couldn't be…. Could it?" I sighed for a third time. I knew I shouldn't think about it but I had never felt true love before, this was a first.

I heard the teacher call my name, and I looked up from my desk. "Oh, uh could you repeat the question," I asked timidly, as a few students began to giggle. "Who would you like as your partner for the project, Ms. Heartfilia," I thought for a second. "I won't be able to go to anyone's house so I guess I'll have to do it by myself." I took a quick breath,

"I'll… do it by myself," I tried to say with as much lightheartedness as I could. I gave a reassuring smile, hoping the teacher would let me. He nodded before moving on. I breathed in relief.

I jumped as the bell rang to signal my off period. I gathered my books and headed off to my usual spot to study. As I was walking, someone stuck out their foot causing me to fall and land face-first on the floor of the school. I heard a snicker above me. I looked up to see a blonde staring at me.

"I heard you and Natsu are a "thing" now," she made air quotes around 'thing.'

"Just so you know Natsu is mine and he'll always be, even though he doesn't know it, and if I ever see you around him again then i might have to…" she paused, "Let's just say Natsu won't really see you again," she smiled menacingly.

I stood up and gathered my books. I started to walk away but she called after me.

"Hey slut! Nice scars!" she began to laugh as I realized my shirt had come up revealing some old scars that hadn't healed right. Tears began to form in my eyes as i pulled down my shirt and started to run off. I started to cry in spite of myself. I felt the the warm tears running down my flushed cheeks.

I continued running until I hit something tall and buff. I looked up to see a smiling Natsu above me.

"Hey Lu…" he stopped and his smile faded. Before long he was next to me helping me up.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you!?" i could hear his voice rising and anger boiling inside of him, "I swear to God when I find them, I'll…" I cut him off, "Natsu it's fine. I'm fine," I looked at him reassuringly, but his expression didn't change. He took my shoulders in his arms. "Luce," I tried to wipe away my tears to show him I was fine, but I found myself unable to move. He held his gaze. "It almost looks like…. No it can't be i couldn't get my hopes up who could ever love me?" I thought. "It was just some blonde chick…" He cut me off "Elle!" He said with irritation. "Sorry she thinks that i like her, no biggie." I smiled. That was reassuring.

Soon school was over and Natsu was walking me home. When we were a block away from my house, I paused in shock. My dad's car was in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be home until later. I told natsu that I was ok to walk the rest of the way alone. He hesitated a little before running off with a wave. I hurried off into my house.

"LUCY DEAR!" My father said sarcastically. I cringed. He walked in the room obviously drunk. "So…. who's that Natsu kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

I took a step backwards, "I-"

My dad cocked his head, "Yeah?"

"H-He's nobody!" I stuttered.

My dad tipped his head back and laughed raucously, "Yeah right. You love him, don't you?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No! I-"

"Well, I sure as hell bet he doesn't love you back. Probably sees you as just an annoying freak of nature like everyone else in this goddamned world. 'Cause that's what you are. You're a goddamned slutty bitch!"

Normally I would have let him yell, but I was feeling unusually confident. A surge of rebellious anger swelled up inside me.

"Stop yelling! Stop yelling at me!" I screamed, "I am not worthless!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. My surge of anger dissipated, leaving only fear and regret. My dad's face twisted into an angry expression.

"What did you say?" He roared, "DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?"

I stepped backwards, afraid, shaking my head, "N-No… I-"

He walked towards me, "DID THAT FUCKING NATSU KID TEACH YOU TO DO THAT? WAS HE THE LIAR THAT SAID YOU WERE WORTH SOMETHING?"

Tears were starting to leak out of my eyes, "Please, I-"

"THAT IS IT!" He screamed, grabbing a glass vase and chucking it across the room, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ALL YOU ARE IS A GODDAMNED WASTE OF SPACE! EITHER YOU GO UP TO OUR CEILING AND HURL YOURSELF OFF, OR YOUR PRECIOUS NATSU WILL GO FLYING OFF IT INSTEAD!"

A weight settled in my stomach at those words. Tears were coming faster and harder. I wished with all my heart that I had never talked back to him.

"You wouldn't," I whispered, all strength gone from my soul.

He laughed a dry chuckle, "Just watch me."

He turned to leave, "I'm going to the bar. You have until I'm back to pitch yourself off that roof."

He turned to give me a sinister look, "Or else."

A couple hours later, I found myself crouched on the edge of our roof, looking down below at the hard asphalt. A couple days ago, I would have had no hesitation. I would have thrown myself off this roof without a second thought. But now, I had Natsu, and maybe after a while, I could have Natsu's other friends. And it was this glimmer of hope that kept me from tumbling off this roof. Then I thought of what would happen if I didn't. If I chose to be selfish, it would be Natsu's body splattered on the asphalt. I would never do that to him.

I closed my eyes, sighing. I stood up squeezing my fists into tight balls of anger. "A few seconds and it will all be over, a few seconds and you won't feel a thing." I took a long breath to calm myself. I tried to step off, but I just couldn't make myself do it. I stopped to think about all the reasons why i should go through with this. All the reasons why this should be my fate. "Reasons why I should jump are if I don't he'll kill Natsu, and if I don't die now, he'll probably kill me some other way. At least this is quick." I continued to go through all the reasons why throwing myself off of a building was a good idea. I knew that no one would ever love me, so what was the point. I took another deep breath, trying to think of reasons to live. "Natsu…. Natsu Natsu Natsu…" I couldn't stop saying it in my head over and over again. "Natsu….. If I jump, he lives… if I live, he falls… only one thing to do now…" I closed my eyes and moved closer to the edge. I felt warm tears sting my eyes and cheeks. "Natsu…" I took one step closer allowing myself to look down at the hard cement that would bring me my fate. "Natsu…" I took a breath… "Goodbye Natsu…" My tears came faster. I began to lean off the edge...

XxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

(NATSU'S POV)

I walked out of the jewelry store with the necklace in hand. I knew Lucy would love it. She was sentimental. Even though she acted shy, I could tell it wasn't her fault. When she cried the night I got mad at her, it crushed me inside. I knew that I had to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. For her, for my Luce. I sighed. She probably didn't feel the same about me. I was getting my hopes up.

As I was walking to her house, I whistled thought of what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. One odd thing I will say is that a car drove by, and I waved merrily at the man inside. It seemed as if he cussed under his breath as he passed, but I knew it was nothing. I turned the corner that lead to her street. I was coming up to her house when I saw a sight that made me stop in my tracks, the whistle dying in my throat. I immediately broke into a run.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(LUCY'S POV)

I began to lean off the edge…..

"LUCY!" My eyes shot open as I stared at the pink-haired boy running toward me. "LUCY!" he yelled again. With one quick jump he hopped on a nearby chair and onto the roof pulling himself up and grabbing me by the shoulders. "What the fuck were you thinking!" My tears ran faster. "Oh no not now…" "What….why?!" I pushed him away. "Natsu you should go…. I was just thinking….." "Thinking my ass! I'm not dumb Lucy!" I broke down and fell onto the roof, bursting into tears. "Please leave Natsu! Please!" I yelled, tears pouring down my cheeks. Natsu noticed my tears and his face fell.

He sat down beside me, "I'm sorry for yelling."

I sniffled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

I started to cry again.

"Oh, shit! You don't have to, Lucy. I'm sorry. Please don't cry! I hate seeing you cry!" Natsu said hastily.

"You have to go, Natsu," I begged.

"Not until you stop crying, and you're happy again," he said stubbornly.

I broke down in tears again. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"It's okay, Luce, It's okay," he murmured softly.

Once my tears had quieted a bit, I pulled away and stared down at the hard concrete again. What was I supposed to do now? My stupid selfish soul couldn't bring itself to just jump, here and now, at this very moment. I could probably do it before Natsu noticed, but I was just tired. Tired of trying and tired of fighting. I wanted to just sit here, staring off into the gray sky forever. Me and Natsu sat in silence for a while before he finally said something.

"Aim for the moon because if you miss, you'll land among the stars."

I turned towards him, "What?"

"It's a quote I found online," he said.

"What is it supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you should always aim for happiness, for the things that are good, because happy endings do exist," he answered. I could tell he really believed that. I knew better.

"It's a pretty thought," I said incredulously.

"But not true?" Natsu asked.

"Happy endings really don't exist," I said, "My life is proof of that."

I started to tear up again.

"Hey. Lucy. Lucy, look at me. Look at me," Natsu said, tilting my face towards him.

"You are beautiful and radiant and you just sort of shine. You're like light in a way. All beautiful and glowy and stuff. But what really makes you light is that most of your light comes from inside. Geez, Lucy, don't you know how great you are. You're kind and sentimental and emotional. You don't look at this world, you feel it. You feel everything. You use your heart instead of your head, and that's what I love about you."

"Love?" I thought, my eyes widening.

Natsu realized what he had said, "Oh, geez. I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to. I just… I do love you."

I know it sounds cliché, but I couldn't tell which of us started it, which of us leaned in first. All I knew is that his face was getting closer and then we were kissing. My first ever kiss. And in that moment, as his lips were on mine, all there was was us. No worries, no problems, no threat of my father's beatings, no threat of my death, no threat of Natsu's death. All there was was us sitting on that rooftop as the sun set. It felt like we were a million miles away from Earth. Our love, our kiss was all there was. And in that moment, I felt like I had reached the moon.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Looks like I'll be writing again. KTM101 and I have agreed to release different endings to the story, which lets you, the reader choose which one you like better. Please continue reading, my followers!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I lay on my bed, thinking and listening to the ever-present tick of my clock. My dad would be home soon, and what would I say to him. I'd directly disobeyed him. He'd go after Natsu! Oh no! I had to do something! But what? The last time I stood up to my father didn't exactly end well.

The click of the door opening and closing shook me out of my thoughts.

"Lucy!" My dad's angry drunk voice yelled, "Come down here! I know you didn't kill yourself 'cause there's no bloody splat on the pavement!"

I winced and hurried downstairs. My dad leered at me drunkenly with a fierce gaze.

"I've decided to be merciful," he slurred, "You have a week to kill yourself. Enjoy that time while it lasts."

Then he stormed upstairs.

At first I was confused. Why would my father ever grant me lenience? But then I realized it. If I was found dead, the police could easily chalk it up to suicide. If Natsu was found dead, it would be a lot harder for my dad to pull it off and pose it as suicide. He wanted me to take the bait. And I would. But I had to explain to Natsu why I had to do this first. I owed it to him.

Once I got to school, I was dive-bombed in a hug by Levy. She squealed excitedly and twirled me around.

"Whoa!" I said giggling, "What's up?"

"YOU AND NATSU!" She cheered excitedly!

I turned to see Lisanna laughing while Natsu looked embarrassed.

"Lisanna!" He complained, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

She laughed, "I had to! You guys are like the power couple of the century!"

I laughed, but Natsu groaned, embarrassed.

"This can't get any worse," he moaned.

"Natsu!" A voice called out behind us.

We turned to see Gajeel and Gray walking up to us.

"It got worse," Natsu muttered.

Gajeel guffawed, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "So what's this I hear about a power couple!"

Natsu muffled his red face in his hands.

"The power couple needs a power name!" Gray smirked.

"But what?" Erza said teasingly, "Nucy, Latsu…"

"NaLu!" Juvia gasped excitedly.

"It's perfect!" Lisanna cheered.

Natsu turned the shade of an eggplant, but Lucy smiled harder than she had in a while. She couldn't remember laughing this hard in a long time.

"I am so sorry, Luce," Natsu said, "I swear I only told Lisanna, and I told her not to tell anyone!" He paused to glare at Lisanna.

Lucy smiled again, "It's okay!"

And, feeling bold, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone cheered and Natsu turned a brilliant shade of red.

Erza smirked, "And there's the best part." She pointed across the field.

They all turned to see Elle turn bright purple, whip around, and storm into the school, screaming.

Levy and Lisanna laughed.

"Serves her right," Gajeel chuckled.

Once the bell rang, and everyone began to pour into the building, Natsu pulled Lucy back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I swear I only told Lisanna," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Lucy smiled, "Honestly." Man, her cheeks were going to start hurting from all this smiling.

Natsu smiled in relief, "Well in that case, do you wanna come with us to the arcade today?"

Lucy smiled brightly, "Yes!"

Her dad would be out at work until eleven at a meeting, so Lucy had no reason to be nervous, and she was so excited.

Then she remembered what she had to tell Natsu. For a second, her heart collapsed, but she shook the thought off. "I'll tell him tomorrow," she thought, "I will. I just want one day of happiness."

And so she went off with the firm resolve not to think on it for the whole day.

After school, she met up with her new friends on the school steps.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu cheered excitedly.

She giggled, "Hi Natsu!" Hi guys!"

Gajeel gasped exaggeratedly, "Oh, so we're just "guys" now that you and Natsu are a thing? How could you, Lucy? We've known each other for a whole week now!"

"Gajeel!" Levy smacked his shoulder.

"What? Lucy knows I'm joking," Gajeel said.

Lucy laughed, "Of course."

They could joke around with her now! She felt she could burst from happiness.

On the way there -they all rode in Gajeel's car- Lucy could barely contain her excitement. She hadn't been to an arcade since her mother was alive, and she could barely remember what one looked like. Plus, she got to experience this with her new friends and, possibly, boyfriend!

Boyfriend. Just saying the word made Lucy feel giddy all over. Natsu was just quite possibly her boyfriend.

"We're here!" Gajeel announced.

Everyone piled out of the car and raced excitedly towards the entrance. The moment they got inside, Lucy's jaw dropped.

The place was bright with color and vibrant with life. Excited shouts and the beeping of games filled the air. Another group of teenagers laughed as they played Skee-Ball. A toddler carried a giant stuffed bunny as se gripped her older sister's hand. A group of twelve-year-old boys raced towards the laser tag arena, and a group of girls whirred around on the bumper cars.

Lucy had never been to a more magical place.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu shouted, "The bowling lanes are this way!"

"I-I've never been bowling," she admitted.

"That's okay, I'll teach you!" Natsu exclaimed, dragging Lucy by her arm towards the bowling lanes.

"Okay, watch Erza. She's way better than I am," Natsu said once they'd arrived.

Erza picked up a ball, wound her arm back, and released. The ball rolled straight across the lane and crashed into the pins, knocking them all down.

"Woohoo! Go Erza!" Natsu cheered, "Come on, Lucy, you try!

Lucy walked cautiously over to the lane. She picked up a ball.

"You don't hold it like that," Natsu said.

Her pulled her fingers out of the holes and slipped the right ones in. Lucy blushed.

"Thanks," she stammered.

She tried to match Erza's posture for throwing the ball.

"Not like that, Luce," Natsu said.

He walked up behind her and gripped her arms, pressing into her back.

"Just moved your arms like this and turn this way," he muttered into her ear.

Lucy turned a violent shade of red, her heart quickening in her chest.

"R-Right," she said.

She let go of the ball. It veered to the right and sailed down a gutter.

"Ech-hem," Gray coughed.

At first Lucy though it was because of her bad shot, but realized that Natsu was still holding her. They sprang apart awkwardly.

"Good job, Lucy!" Levy said encouragingly as the rest of the group tried not to giggle.

In the rest of the time spent at the bowling lanes, Lucy learned that Natsu was, indeed, terrible at bowling, Erza was unbeatable, Juvia and Levy were okay, Gajeel and Lisanna were good, and Gray was only slightly better than Natsu, which he still lorded over Natsu. Lucy managed to knock down all the pins once, which made her extremely pleased.

After bowling, they played different arcade games. Lucy discovered that she was excellent at Skee-Ball and could beat Natsu at both ice hockey and the manliness tester, which prompted endless teasing from Gajeel and Gray all night. She discovered that she was even more hopeless at the dancing game than Natsu and definitely could not play the racing game. By the end of the night after they'd played almost every game, Lucy was happier than she'd been in a very long time.

"There's just one last thing we gotta do!" Natsu exclaimed, "Karaoke!"

The group cheered, Lucy cheering with them.

The group pored over the book of songs.

"Hey, I dare of all the boys to sing 'Milkshake', Levy giggled.

The boys looked at each other and whispered quietly.

"We accept," Gajeel smirked, "But you guys have to sing 'Hollaback Girl!'

"Easy!" Erza goaded, "Your song is way more embarrassing!"

The girls were on first

"A few times I've been around that jack

So it's not just gonna have been like that

Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl

Yeah, I ain't no hollaback girl"

Lucy knew none of the words to the song so she had to keep looking at the lyrics, but she threw in a lot of improvised dance moves just like the other girls that she made up for it. She was having so much fun that she was disappointed when the song ended. Though they did end up with a standing ovation, which made Lucy feel fantastic.

When they got off stage, they discovered Natsu trying to back out.

"Come on, guys, I'm tone deaf," he pleaded, "You wouldn't want me up there anyway."

"You're going up there," Gajeel said, "If we have to suffer, so do you."

"Are you a chicken, Natsu?" Lucy teased.

"Nobody calls me a chicken!" Natsu huffed, "Not even my girl-"

He trailed off, his face turning red. Lucy, feeling bold, decided to tease him.

"Were you going to say girlfriend, Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu turned even redder.

"Erm… Well, I… Uh… Time for the song!" He stammered, pushing past the girls and onto the stage.

Of course, hilarity ensued.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like

It's better than yours

Damn right

Is better than yours"

What occurred next could only be described as a mass of hilariously disturbing twerking, shirt-whipping, and other things that could possibly pass as dance moves that made all the girls cry with laughter. Even Natsu was getting into it.

They received the biggest standing ovation yet, and they walked off the stage blowing kisses.

"That was for you, girls!" Gray shouted, laughing, pointing at Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza.

The girls shook their heads.

"You were really getting into that, weren't you, Natsu?" Lucy smirked.

Natsu turned red, "I could say the same for you, Hollaback Girl." His face lit up. "Hey, we should do a song together!"

"What? No. I can't sing!" Lucy complained.

"You just sang with the girls," Natsu pointed out.

"That was in a group! Plus, that song's mostly rapping!" Lucy countered.

"Please?" Natsu said, batting puppy dog eyes at her.

"No," she said.

"You should totally do it!" Levy said.

Everyone else joined in.

"Definitely!"

"Come on, Lucy!"

"Just do it!"

"Please?"

Lucy laughed, "Okay! But don't blame me for sounding like a tone deaf eagle!"

"You can't possibly sound any worse than me!" Natsu said, "Let's pick a song."

"You pick!" Lucy said. It was easier than telling him she didn't know any songs.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay!" He said brightly before bending down over the book, "Ooh, I found the perfect one!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

He winked, "It's a surprise! But it's really slow and beautiful and it's got awesome lyrics and you'll totally love it!"

Lucy laughed, "If you say so!"

Then she let him yank her onstage.

The opening guitar chords began to play.

"You sing first," Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded shyly and turned to look at the lyrics.

"Love of mine

Someday you will die

But I'll be close behind

And follow you into the dark"

She trailed off and turned to Natsu, who was staring at her with a dumbstruck expression. He snapped out of his stupor and picked up the song.

"No blinding light

Or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark"

Natsu was right. He was exceptionally tone deaf. Lucy joined him for the chorus.

"If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's

On their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Them I'll follow you into the dark"

They continued trading off during the verses and singing the chorus together.

"In Catholic school

As vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised

By a lady in black

I held my tongue

As she told me son

Fear is the heart of love

So I never went back

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's

On their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark.

You and me

Have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes

Are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

'Cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's

On their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark"

Lucy trailed off and turned to look at Natsu. He stared at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't place. Something like admiration and awe and fierce consuming love. She shyly turned away.

When she and Natsu stepped off the stage, she was bombarded by hugs and squeals.

"Tone deaf, my ass!" Levy squealed, "You sing like an angel!"

"It's true!" Juvia said.

Erza and Lisanna nodded.

"Thanks," Lucy giggled shyly.

Ezra turned to look at Natsu, "As for you, you are really really tone deaf."

Natsu raised his hands, "I'm not denying it."

They all laughed.

Gray checked his watch, "It's ten o'clock and I have a major paper due tomorrow so I say we head home."

Natsu nodded, "I have lots of homework too."

The group nodded in agreement.

Gajeel offered to drop them all off, and Lucy's house was one of the first ones on the way. As Lucy got out of the car, Natsu followed her.

"I'll walk you to your door," he offered.

Gajeel nodded and exchanged glances with Gray, "We'll wait the end of the block."

He winked and drove off.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and led her up to her door. He stopped her before she could open the door.

"Hey listen, before at karaoke, you asked me if I was gonna call you my girlfriend, well…" Natsu bit his lip, "I was."

Lucy flushed red.

"Is that okay?" He asked shyly.

Lucy stared at his shy expression, and she could see the real love behind it. It reminded her of the look he gave her onstage at the arcade. And for once in her life, she could see a future. A real one. A happy one, shared with Natsu.

And so she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her softly back.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily.

She giggled, "Of course, you dumbo."

He smiled, "Good night."

He bent down to kiss her once more.

"Good night," she whispered softly.

And she pushed her door open and went inside. Her dad would be gone another hour, and for once, Lucy traipsed upstairs without a care in the world. And as she plopped on her bed, her mind was filled with Natsu and her heart was filled with love. For once, there were no thoughts of her dad or what she had to do before the weekend's end, and she finally got a restful night of sleep.

Author's Note:

Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. So, as I mentioned, KTM101 and I are working on different versions of this story, so check here out, it's really good. Also, the song that Natsu and Lucy song is called "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie, so check it out. It's a really beautiful song, plus the song is featured later in the story and is really important to the develepment of Lucy and Natsu's relationship. You'll probably like the story better if you know how the melody of the song goes, so I recommend looking it up. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

When Lucy woke up the next morning, the first thoughts that popped into her head were of Natsu and how he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. She sighed happily, and for a moment, she was just a normal girl in love for the very first time. Then she heard the heavy footsteps of her father downstairs and her stomach sank. _"Oh right,"_ she thought.

"Lucy!" Her dad called, "Get down here!"

She scurried out of bed, "Coming!"

She raced downstairs to find her dad gulping a bottle of wine at the breakfast table.

"So you're not dead yet," he said.

She shook her head.

"I'm not gonna whip you today," he said, "But don't forget you've got until the weekend to become a bloody splat on the pavement. You got that?"

Lucy nodded, surprised at how mild-mannered he was today.

"Now get to school," her dad said before turning back to his bottle.

Lucy sighed a breath of relief and scampered out the door.

When she got school the first thing I saw was Natsu's smile.

"Lucy!" He smiled hugging her

Lucy was so startled, she just stood there, frozen, for a second.

Natsu let go.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Lucy smiled, "Don't worry about it, you just caught me off guard."

"Okay," Natsu said awkwardly, "...Can I walk you to class, maybe?"

Lucy giggled, "I'd like that."

He slipped his warm big hand into hers. Lucy knew it was cliche but it felt like his hand fit perfectly with hers.

She smiled at Natsu and they went on their way.

The whole way to her class, Lucy was smiling, and she felt she was the happiest she'd ever been.

When they got to class, Levy was waiting on the back with a smile on her face.

"You two look cozy," Levy smiled.

Lucy blushed, "Yeah, Natsu's great."

"That's good," Levy smiled and patted my hand.

She smiled back, unsure of what to say.

"I think you two are perfect together," she said, "You bring out the best in him, I think. Unlike any other girl he's ever been with."

She turned towards me, "He loves you so much, you know. I see it in the way he looks at you, like you're the only person in the room, like you're the sun, pure and magical."

I blushed, "You think?"

"Yeah," Levy said, "You're lucky, you know. Every girl dreams of it."

"You have Gajeel," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Gajeel isn't really the touchy-feely kind, you know?"

"I guess," I said, but I didn't really understand. My knowledge of relationships extended only to what I'd read in books and what I'd learned with Natsu.

"I mean, all girls just want to be loved, right? I want to feel loved, you know?" Levy smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." I said, "I know better than you think."

We sat there for a bit, in silence before Levy brightened.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry for just projecting my feelings onto you like that," she laughed a little bit, "Just forget that happened."

"Don't worry about it," Lucy assured, "I get it, I really do. Honestly, you don't understand how much I get it."

Levy smiled, "Yeah, okay."

After that our conversation flowed easily and casually about mundane topics, but my mind was racing about what Levy said. I did want to be loved. I wanted to be happy. And for the first time, I was envisioning a future for me. One where I was happy. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, I saw the happiness coming out of all this sadness. I understood and I dreamed. Fantasies were bubbling in my mind of all these possibilities that could happen. A weight had lifted off my chest that had plagued me my whole life. For a blissful moment, I was truly happy.

Then I remembered. What I had to do. I knew what the right thing to do was. It was to throw myself off that roof and save everyone the burden of dealing with me. But Levy's words had sparked something in me. Something selfish. Something that wanted to savor every moment of my happiness until I had to throw it away. It was selfish and awful and the wrong thing to do, I knew that. But thinking of everything that had happened, I didn't care.


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy squealed excitedly as she skipped down the street. Her dad was at work and she had finished all her homework and chores, so Natsu was taking her out on a date! A real date! Just the two of them alone together! It was so exciting! Natsu had told her to meet him at the park for a picnic and that he had a surprise for her, and Lucy just couldn't wait.

When she got to the park, she was immediately greeted by Natsu who waved her over.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, waving wildly at her.

Lucy giggled, "Hi Natsu!"

She sat down on the picnic blanket next to him, "So what's this big surprise you got for me?"

"Oh! You'll love it," Natsu clapped excitedly. He reached into his duffel bag, "Look!"

And out of the bag hopped a tiny cat with grayish-black fur.

Lucy clapped excitedly, "He's so cute! Is he yours?"

"Better!" Natsu grinned, "It's ours! I bought it for both of us! He can take turns staying at our houses and everything."

Lucy's smile faltered for a moment.

"M-My dad is allergic to cats," she hastily stammered, trying not to ruin the mood, "What if I just come over and visit it?"

Natsu didn't even flinch, "That's okay!"

Lucy smiled, "Okay, then. What should we name him?"

Natsu gasped, "We should name him Fireball!"

Lucy laughed, "We are not naming him Fireball."

"What about Volcano? Or Comet? Ooh, or Rocket?"

The kitten meowed in distaste.

"I don't think he likes those names very much," Lucy giggled.

Natsu stared thoughtfully at the kitten in front of him for a few moments. Then he brightened.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "Let's name him Happy! Because he makes us happy!"

"That's a bit of a weird name, don't you think?" Lucy asked.

The kitten didn't seem to agree with Lucy, however, for as soon as Natsu said the name, he rubbed up against Natsu's legs, purring.

"Well, Happy it is!" Lucy cheered.

She and Natsu laughed. When Natsu's laughter died off, Lucy looked up to see Natsu staring at her, smiling softly, his eyes warm. Lucy turned away shyly, blushing.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to love you," Natsu whispered.

"It can't be that wonderful," Lucy answered.

"Oh it is," Natsu cupped her face gently and softly brushed his lips against hers. Lucy smiled into the kiss.

Natsu was staring at her with something both fierce and gentle, something both strong and soft, something both protective and admiring, something that made Lucy feel beautiful and loved and amazing, something that filled Lucy with rushing, bubbling, glorious love. The kind of love that made her buzz from head to toe. The same thing that she'd felt that day they'd kissed on the rooftop. And it was beautiful. It was magical. And it made her forget every limitation, and it made her say something she never thought she'd say.

"I love you too."


End file.
